


Satisfaction

by HowDoIPunk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoIPunk/pseuds/HowDoIPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rave AU. Jean is a sex addict and goes to different raves to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

 

                The music was pounded in his ears as Jean took a sip of the liquor he snuck into the rave. He looked around at all the people in the packed warehouse. All of them barely clothed and dancing; sweat basically pouring down their bodies. He licked his lips. These were always the best place to get laid. Jean danced his way through the crowd, the music pounding in his ears. God did he miss the beat.

                He looked around for anyone he could fuck. He continued to dance. Took drinks of whatever came his way. He was a little less than halfway through the crowd when he stopped. There. There was a man; he was thin but had defined muscles. The way he was dancing captured Jean’s complete attention. The way the man’s hips moved was captivating enough, his skin looked soft and slightly tan, his hair was so dark.

                Jean made his way through the crowd and placed his hands on the man’s hips. He smirked and turned to face Jean, a knowing glint in his eyes. Jean leaned close to his ear.

“What’s your name?” the man kept dancing, grinding on Jean.

“Eren.” His hands started to roam up Jean’s shirt. “And you?”

Jean swallowed before he answered. Eren chuckled as he continued to play under Jean’s shirt, he stood up on his tip toes and nibbled on his ear lobe. Jean closed his eyes. The music, the pounding music, Eren’s hips, the way he was being played with; it was bliss. He grabbed Eren’s hair and pulled his head back. Eren smirked and licked his lips. Jean went to kiss him but Eren wiggled out of his grasp, laughing.

“ _Come on._ ” He mouthed, disappearing into the crowd. Jean followed without hesitation, looking frantically for Eren. Every time he thought he was close Eren turned another way. Sexual frustration was setting in as Jean grew more and more impatient. He looked around to see which way Eren went. He felt hands reach around him, one going up his shirt and the other going down in his pants. Jean groaned, but the hands were gone just as quickly as they came. Jean spun around, glaring at the smirk playing on Eren’s lips. God he wanted to smack the look off of him.

                Eren grabbed Jean’s hand, leading him off to the run down bathroom. The music still vibrated through the walls. Jean pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. Eren fumbled with Jean’s shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it down on the ground. He ran his fingers up Jean’s chest, digging his nails softly into in skin. Jean grabbed onto Eren’s thighs and lifted him against the wall. He groaned as Eren started moving his hips again. God damn could he move.

“Put me down.” Eren muttered. When he did Eren popped the button on Jean’s pants, he slid his hands down resting them on his inner leg. He looked up at Jean as he undid the zipper with his teeth. He slipped them down slowly then started to play with the band of Jean’s boxers. Jean growled at the teasing sensation. Eren simply laughed. “Come on now. What do you want me to do?” His face flushed. Out of all the times he had sex he’d never been in this position before. It was just get, bang, done.

“I…I… want you to blow me.” The same cruel smile came across Eren’s face again as he played with Jean’s cock under his boxers. His fingers danced lightly over the fabric. Jean twitched at what Eren was doing. “Just blow me already!”

“What’s the magic word?” Eren blew lightly as Jean’s member started to rise up.

Jean flushed even more. “P..please blow me.” Suddenly Eren pulled his boxers down, wrapping his lips firmly around Jean’s dick. He gasped at the sudden warmth, Jean grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair. God damn, what else was he good at? Eren slowly bobbed his head, licking, kissing, sucking. Jean’s legs trembled, he slowly started to thrust into Eren’s mouth. Soon his thrusts grew faster and harder as Eren just sat there letting Jean fuck his throat.

“F…fuck.” Jean muttered as he was getting close. He was about to pull away when Eren sucked and started playing with his balls. Jean thrusted one last time, coming down Eren’s throat; his thighs trembling, mind spinning. Eren swallowed until Jean was done then pulled away and started to lick any semen that was left on Jean’s now limp cock. He looked up at Jean.

“Are you done already?” his fingers traced Jean’s thighs. “What about me?” he pouted. Jean grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him up, kissing him. His mouth tasted like come. He felt Eren touching his dick as it started to stiffen again. Jean helped him out of his pants and lifted him up again. He pulled away and forced his finger into Eren’s mouth. When they were wet enough he pulled them out and played with Eren’s hole. It was his time to tease.

Eren sighed contently, adjusting himself so Jean could finger him. He waited but nothing. He looked up at Jean, his eyes narrowed. “You prick.” Jean smiled. “Well, Eren… I just don’t know. Tell me…what do you want me to do?” he slowly inserted the tip of one finger inside Eren then quickly pulled away.

Eren sighed. “I want you to finger me then fuck me.” Jean’s smile grew wider as he plunged two fingers into Eren and started to scissor them. Eren yelped at the sudden sensation, his eyes rolled back and he dug his finger nails into Jean’s skin. Jean leaned forward and started to kiss and nibble at his neck, leaves small bruises. Eren whimpered as he started to move and wiggle, trying to get more. Jean licked a path from Eren’s collar bone to his ear. He pulled his fingers away and positioned himself. He slowly pushed his cock into Eren’s ass. Eren gasped arching his back.

They stayed still for a moment. The walls pounded in beat to the loud music, Jean’s member throbbed inside Eren, their hearts were thumping in their chests, they were covered in sweat. Jean started to thrust into him. Eren’s breathing became harder as the assault continued. He went from gasping softly to moaning loudly, Jean’s erratic breathing was hard in his ear. Eren started to move in time with Jean’s thrusts and he felt himself getting closer to orgasm.

“J..jean! Fuck...” he groaned as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Jean started to move faster and harder, he felt his stomach knot and tighten. Eren dug his nails deeper into his skin. “Jean! Fuck yes!” he screamed. His legs slowly started to numb, he swallowed. “FUCK!” he yelled as he came all over himself. Jean kept thrusting. He forced Eren to keep his legs open until finally he slammed into him one last time, spilling come into Eren’s ass.

Both men were breathing heavily too tired to pull or move away. Eren snuggled his face into the crook of Jean’s neck as Jean pulled back kissing Eren’s forehead. He slowly pulled out and let Eren stand on the floor. Semen started to drip from his ass to the floor, his legs shaking like crazy.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Eren leaned heavily against Jean, but shook his head.

“No, I’ll be fine.” They pulled away from each other and started getting dressed, neither looking at the other. When Jean turned to leave he felt Eren tugging at his arm.

“Wait.” He took Jean’s hand and handed him a small piece of paper. “You should call me sometime.” Jean smiled, and put it in his pocket.

“Of course, Eren. It was nice meeting you.” He walked out of the bathroom, looking around the room. The music was louder and pounded harder. Jean smiled at the way his heart beat to the vibrations. He grabbed Eren’s number from his pocket, ripped it up and tossed it on the ground as he scanned the dance floor. Now who else was he going to fuck?


End file.
